"Watch" by Travis Scott, Lil Uzi Vert and Kanye West
"Watch" is a song by American rapper Travis Scott, featuring guest vocals from American rappers Lil Uzi Vert and Kanye West. The artists co-wrote the song with its producer Pi'erre Bourne. It was released by Epic Records on May 4, 2018, as the expected lead single from Scott's third studio album Astroworld, before being excluded. Lyrics Because it's the last ride ever gonna That I'm ever gonna take at Astroworld Woah, woah, yeah, yeah, yeah Look at your Rollie, uh, look at my Rollie, uh That's a small face, uh, this a big face, uh She can't see my room, fuck her in the hallway Gettin' bored with this money, count it all day Yeah, they thought we were soft, boy you learned the hard way Not with all the talkin', turned it to a closed case Look, bullets got duller, and it's vanilla All white, that Plain Jane, yeah The Rolls goin' better, hundred or better I took the money and flooded my bezel You diamond to rock, computed the setting VVS diamonds, they pop just like kettle I popped a molly to get on my level Rockin' that Ricky and Raf, here my sweater Yeah, Patek Philippe, it cloudy like Heaven Met her at 10, fucked that girl at 11 Fake diamonds in your Rollie, how you reckon? Diamond tester, nigga, you better check it, yeah Look at your Rollie, uh, look at my Rollie, uh That's a small face, uh, this a big face, uh She can't see my room, fuck her in the hallway (yeah) Gettin' bored with this money, count it all day On the south side of town gettin' me a bald fade (yeah) Pass her some stuff, we can down it all, take (it's lit) No can't trust her, she gon' leave us all laced (laced) Bust a bankroll in the club, where's Chase? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Like woah (yeah, yeah, alright) Yeah they really want my soul (yeah) That can never go (straight up) Angel in the snow (what?) Always leave me cold (iced) Leave it on the floor (what?) But she's slidin' from the pole like woah (yeah, yeah, yeah) Put it on speed You and ivory is all I need (skrrt) All agree, we gon' skip the tees, go bare like trees (trees) It's stuck in heat, we go with the dawgs and then we flee Way this summer goin' I might start my summer league Every young nigga get a check and get a team Yeah, man's on the front line 'cause man's on his deen No small faces, it's just an AP beamin' Look at your Rollie, uh, look at my Rollie, uh That's a small face, uh, this a big face, uh She can't see my room, fuck her in the hallway (yeah) Gettin' bored with this money, count it all day Look at my Rollie, look at your Rollie Your shit rockless, my shit hockey goalie You should gon' hide it, man it's too bad Like a bald nigga still wearin' du-rags, ha Israeli guards, boy please be mindful Don't have words with me 'cause I got a mind full I could tell Larry David was the mind behind Seinfeld Wanna know how I feel? Step into my minefield Wanna know how pain feels? I got off my main pills Bet my wifey stay close, she know I'm on my Bezos Opioid addiction, pharmacy's the real trap Sometimes I feel trapped, Jordan with no Phil Jack One year it's Illuminati, next year it's the Sunken Place They don't want me to change, nah, nigga run in place I need someone else to make this drink, because You don't understand the juice to vodka ratio That could satisfy a real drunk, guess what? Never trust a bartender that don't drink, bitch We got bust down Rollies, bust down Rolex And I told him I wanted to have a bust down baby Why It Rocks # The rapping from all of them is great. # The beginning of the song is cool. It's a part from a report about the closure of Six Flags AstroWorld. # Great cover art. # This is one of Travis' best songs. # The part where Travis goes woah is amazing. Videos Travis Scott - Watch (Official Audio) ft. Lil Uzi Vert, Kanye West Category:Hidden Gems Category:2010s Category:Trap Category:Travis Scott Category:Kanye West Category:Lil Uzi Vert